


Loki's Happiness

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Scenting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine Marvel is an A/B/O (Alpha, beta, Omega) universe, and since you are an Omega working for the Avengers, you take some pretty strong suppressants. However, once Loki comes along, you find out quickly that he is your alpha and he can smell through the suppressants. The first day he’s there at the tower he tries to approach you, only to be held back by the strongest -Apex- alphas ( Ex; Thor and Tony) while you hide behind Natasha and this angers Loki because he wants to get to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1
> 
>   
NOTES/WARNINGS: This might be confusing to the reader at first but the reader finds out how things work as they read.
> 
> Author's notes:  
-Depending on how mates are introduced decides the intensity of the Alpha and Omega's relationship. The order of senses are vital to how they are affected by the other as how well they produce heirs. The 5 senses; Sight, smell, taste, touch, sound.  
THE ORDER THE SENSES ARE EXPERIENCED-THE EFFECT;  
1-control over the other, most important attraction  
2-mating specific sense  
3-calming sense  
4- favorite of all senses  
5- if match, they do not need Omega's Alphas' approval for them to move their connection further, but they can not do it in front of the Omega's old pack.

Tony spoke up grabbing the emergency Omega box. "Hey, Felicity, you need to take your suppressant."

Felicity gasped with a blush and hurried to get her medication. She stuttered, "I'm sorry!"

Thor chuckled, "No. It's not that. We are getting a new Alpha. We just want to be extra cautious."

Felicity tossed her head back as she let the pill go to the back of her mouth. Jane quickly handed her the water as she shuddered at the vile taste of the damn medicine. It was unpleasant for an Omega to taste, even worse for an Alpha's sensitive tastebuds.

Steve got into the little box and handed Felicity the scent masking lotion, "this too."

Felicity took it, "but I'm not...uhh.." Felicity's gaze fell to the ground.

She felt uneasy while being stared at and the growl didn't help, "We know." Steve took his gaze from Felicity and she could relax. "This Alpha, often finds pleasure in betas…"

Felicity's quiet "oh." Was noticeable to the Alpha's in the room.

Pepper grabbed the whole box and pulled Felicity along, "Come on Felicity. I'll help you.'

Felicity was forced to use everything. To shower with her special soaps when she went into her heats. The special mouth hygiene items, lotion that hid her scent, perfume over her pulse points and the foul scented bracelets and necklace. She is being treated exactly like she was in one of her extreme heats. Heats so intense only other Omegas could be near her, like Pepper, Jane, Bruce, and Bucky.

"Is this necessary? I mean all of this? Everyone's not going to talk to me because I smell so bad…"

"Oh Felicity… you know this is important. An Alpha who engages with betas and hasn't found their Omega yet is extremely dangerous to an Omega like you." Jane spoke up with a growl.

Felicity lowered her head, "Because I haven't been with anyone… I know."

Pepper kneeled so she was in Felicity's eyesight. "When you are mated you will have your Alpha's scent and won't have to worry about these precautions." Pepper smiled, "I know you are waiting for YOUR Alpha."

Felicity always felt a wave of embarrassment when she realized she lacked experience in all forms of sexual pleasure. Felicity looked at her hands that were fiddling with the snug bracelets, the emergency liquid swishing in the container ready to be dispersed.

"It's ok Felicity. The Alphas will not let him get to you. We should go and see what the plan is to introduce you to him."

She wanted a hug from another omega, but it wasn't allowed right now. Their scents would be on her and put them in danger, even if they had their mate's sent to help with protection. Felicity inhaled to try to calm her wrecked nerves. However, her voice still quivered as she stood, "I understand." Her knees threatened to give up causing her to stumble a few times. Felicity tripped into the kitchen, catching everyone's attention.

Natasha approached but did not touch her. Felicity knew it was standard protocol for an Alpha not to touch an Omega. The Alpha's scent would be too strong compared to if a mated Omega offered comfort to an unpaired Omega. "If you are this nervous we shouldn't do this today."

Felicity played with the bracelets and strongly considered using the fluid. "Can you smell it?" With a brief look Felicity saw Natasha's wrinkled nose as she breathed harshly through her nose to expel the scent.

Natasha wiped her nose repeatedly, "no. But I don't want him getting any ideas to scare you further. He is.."

"A complete asshole."

Felicity's eyes shot to Steve. Then quickly resumed taking interest in the floor with the special calming patterns, made specifically for Omegas. The patterns, runes, and words describing their true Alpha.

Bucky laughed, "How uncharacteristic of you."

Pepper spoke quietly, "just look at the patterns. You know they calm us. You will be fine."

Smooth. Calming. Fierce. Strong. Protector. Earth. Quiet. Trust. Clever. Sharp. Fast. Dark. Amusing. Dominant. Sound.

All of those standing out to Felicity and brought her comfort.

"Tony and Thor are going to be close to him. Steve, Clint, and I will be close to you. It's going to be very controlled. Trust me, Thor threatened his brother-"

Felicity's eyes were wide with fear, and her voice squeaked, "Loki?" Natasha's eyes narrowed forcing Felicity to quickly look away. Realizing she interrupted an Alpha a quick reply was on her tongue, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm just..."

"Apologies accepted." Natasha continued, "Thor swears he will kill his brother if he harms anyone."

Felicity saw Steve and Clint approach quickly and Felicity's eyes were on the elevator that just started climbing numbers to their floor. Bruce and Bucky took Pepper and Jane to the far edge of the room behind Felicity and the Alphas protecting her. Felicity swallowed and really focused on the patterns decorating the floor.

When the door opened, Felicity did not risk looking. The footsteps seemed so loud to her ears, then it was quiet. She heard the familiar deep inhale of an Alpha as they tested to see if the Omega was worthy of their heirs. Felicity shuddered when he spoke, an electric sensation to her spine in excitement.

"No scent masks for an Omega you all prize?"

Felicity saw Natasha's feet take more of a fighting stance. Excitement washed away and Felicity shrank behind Natasha.

"An Omega as sweet as this? I dare say you set her on a platter."

Everyone tensed and Felicity wanted to gag as all the Alphas strong scents mingled in the air in warning.

Felicity heard Thor's heavy footsteps. "That's enough. To your cell." Thor's voice boomed in a deep rumble.

That velvet voice spoke again, "look at me."

At the same time Thor and Steve moved and spoke…A scuffle of feet and Thor's voice raising, "we are done for today." Steve got in Felicity's eyesight, "You are not ready, Felicity."

Felicity nodded and took her eyes off Steve's chest and went to the calming floor. Now those patterns spoke a whole new language to her. Felicity knew the patterns she took more interest in were the ones that represented her Alpha. The description of his voice; the smooth unwavering tone, his word usage, and how she knew that her Alpha's voice was her lure.

Loki laughed, "everyone here knows she is my Omega. Postponing this will do nothing but harm our relationship."

Tony growled, "You know what, that's enough from you. You know that's not official until she accepts you."

"Well then, when do we start?"

Felicity wanted to throw herself at him with that purr in his voice.

Clint hissed at her, made her shake her thoughts clear. That was such a dirty trick. He knew. Loki knew his voice was the most important thing in their relationship to her. It was her first sense of him. The first sense.. Of her Alpha.

Felicity knew his was her appearance and she had that over him… his eyes would never wonder. Her scent was the second sense… he would know way before herself of her heat cycle.

Touch?

Sound?

Taste?

What would she gift him with next? Felicity held a groan of frustration knowing it was up to her protectors. Her "pack" still had control over her until they gave permission for him to mate her. She wanted touch to be gifted next. Even just the thought…

Natasha hissed, "Use your jewelry."

Felicity came out of her daze of an oncoming heat, and quickly used her emergency repellant. She didn't want to gift him with touch, she wanted his touch to be her next sensation. If that was her next sensation she would be put in a heat so often. The way he first touches her will be the required way for an egg to be released when he brings her pleasure. She would be a much better mate to breed if touch was her next sensation from him..

She would have to use her voice...as his third sensation it would calm him...if he touched her...Giving him the sense of touch as his fourth sense, would be his favorite sensation.

Steve's feet shuffled closer and Felicity quickly stepped back. Her pack did not approve of this relationship. Felicity wondered who would approve of an Alpha that indulged in sexual pleasure other than their Omega. Felicity knew she did not agree with any Alpha that did that… but knew Omegas also sought out the far more experienced Betas. Either way… anyone engaging with a Beta was using their lack to connect on any special level.

No matter what, Alphas and Omegas were paired with the one they were destined to be with. Felicity was quick before she lost the perfect idea.

"I want to touch him."

All of the chaos stopped. Tony's deep rumble made Felicity shrink and hold herself. She was going to get punished.

Loki's low purring voice of approval calmed her, "My Omega is smart. Choosing her wonderful voice to calm me." She heard his hum, "but the sensation of touch as your mating sensation? How will I first touch you? Gently? So when I show affection in public as an Alpha should... Thus, make you want me to impregnate you every time I caresses you for too long? Thus further ruin my reputation by only being able to bruise you in public? Well then. MY. Omega… You know how I will have to take you every. Single. Time. During. Your heats."

She heard footsteps so light, they were so calculated and careful. Felicity spoke quietly, "may I close my eyes… My Alpha?"

His purr had her knees shaking, "Yes."

Felicity instantly closed her eyes. And she was able to focus on everyone's steps. Her soon to be mate's steps disappeared among the heavy footsteps of the other's. Felicity hissed as her hair was pulled roughly then she felt a tight grip on her hip. He was...considerate to her… she was fully prepared to endure bruises in public. Maybe it wasn't for her. Perhaps even Loki couldn't fight instincts to treat her with care in public and to want to keep her heats more to his control as possible.

Rough touches to mate? Felicity didn't like the idea and from her pack's growls….they didn't like it either.

Then his touches grew gentle as she felt the impending heat coming. His hands went to her cheek and around her back. "I want you to be calm when you see me. To know I will protect you, always."

Felicity opened her eyes slowly. He was breathtaking. His sharp features were beautiful, not intimidating. His towering height was comforting, not making her feel insignificant. His muscles were a representation of his promise to keep her safe.

Then Felicity noticed his smell as she finally breathed. Her hand rested on his as she turned to smell his large hand. She took her eyes from his face and looked at his chest and put her nose a little closer. Leather and metal. Another sniff to the pulse point in his neck she noticed the smell of an Earthy aroma.

She heard the victorious chuckle from her Alpha and the whole pack growl.. her eyes went to his face in realization.

His smirk was teasing, "you know our last sense is the same?"

Felicity nodded slowly. This was it. Her Alpha was able to finalize their relationship without the permission of Tony. As soon as they tasted each other she would be his. With the final sensation the same, he could not taste her in front of her original pack. Not now. Not ever. It would be a huge slap of disrespect in their face and they could literally tear him apart. Resulting in either her Alpha or her pack dead.

"Relax." Loki grinned as he pushed hair behind her ear. "I am well educated to know I am out numbered." Loki's arm went around her and pulled her to the couch.

Felicity felt a small warmth as he forced her to sit on him. She also felt fear… Alphas were never to harm their Omega. His first touch was rough...and that's how they were going to mate?

He growled while gently caressing her. "Open your eyes." Loki said through a clenched jaw, "I knew this was going to be difficult. But I could not have you going into heat for all to see."

Felicity wasn't sure if she completely understood what he just said. She watched his hands moving along her arms. She was being pulled into relaxation by the sight of him. She moved closer to smell him. His Earthy scent was stronger, a sign he was going to scent her.

Loki's quick exhale caught her attention, "Open your eyes."

Felicity's eyes went wide and instantly sought his face. "I'm sorry, Alp!"

He interrupted her, "Loki." He caressed her cheek and then pulled his fingers from her chin as the other Alphas growled. "Call me Loki."

Her eyes went to his curls and she could not resist playing with them, "You know I can't. You're my Alpha."

Loki purred, "my dear Omega… You know for your eggs to release I am going to have to bring your orgasms from very rough intercourse. I know how terrifying that will be for you. Look at me. I need you to trust me before the finalization. If you would be fearful as your first egg is released for me… bearing my heirs will not be pleasant."

Felicity swallowed down the embarrassing lump in her throat and hesitated before staring directly into his eyes. "I understand, Loki." Then her eyes darted to his chest.

Loki's hand went to her cheek and then to comb through her hair. Each time she could smell him from his wrist. She gently held his hand with both of hers and pulled his wrist to her nose. Loki's hand guided her to look at his face. With his scent and the look of Loki's amused grin she smiled with a blush.

Loki insisted, "Tell me about yourself. Just talk about anything."

Felicity's eyebrows furrowed in thought...what could she tell her Alpha that would please him?

Tony growled, "If you two are going to be on equal ground he should know your name."

"Oh.. my name is Felicity."

Loki mused, "Felicity?" Loki purred, "a name meaning happiness?"

Felicity's quivered voice replied, "Yes."

Loki made eye contact with her and she submitted by looking away. "Don't do that. Felicity.. Look at me. You need to trust that I will never hurt you out of anger. That I will never challenge you."

Felicity shook in fear. Alphas never made eye contact unless it was a show of dominance or a challenge. She only heard of female Alphas allowing their mate to make eye contact. An Alpha such as Loki who had intercourse with betas were the most Dominant. They were more dangerous than an Alpha seeking revenge for their Omega mate being hurt.

Loki cooed, "This is enough for today." His hands stopped touching her, "You should go relax."

Felicity stood and walked backwards, she was able to maintain eye contact the further she got away. However, Loki seemed conflicted and Tony got in between them. She saw Loki's eyes get darker and narrow as he looked at the Alphas.

Pepper got in front of Felicity and gestured to go.

None of the other Omegas touched her anymore. Loki was her mate. They were only meant for the other and would never find a replacement. This was it. Loki was HER Alpha. Loki was the only source for all of her senses.

Natasha lead the Omegas to their special section. "You all need to relax. Get baths. Separately. Use your calming soaps. Make something that will fill your stomach and rest." Natasha looked at Bruce and they held eye contact, "Alphas will scent in the morning before breakfast."

Their eye contact did not waver as Bruce questioned, "Nat.. what about Felicity?"

"Felicity will bathe in the morning with calming scents. Alpha, calming scents but will use the repellent mouthwash. Tony wants all precautions giving the particular mixture of individuals… Naturally, Loki will be put in a holding cell and all of you will be guarded here."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity was going to melt as she relaxed in her bath. Her fingers resembled prunes long before there was a knock. With a deep sigh she knew she had to get out when Pepper called for her after rapid knocks. Felicity went to her personal cozy room. Applied her calming scents and strongly considered just going to bed. However the pack Alphas gave them all orders.

Would Loki care for her like her friends' Alphas did?

Felicity shook her head. Of course he would, especially if he remained insistent on her to trust him.

She went to the kitchen saw a plate was made for her already. It was unusually quiet at the table.

Felicity poked her salad with various fruits and nuts. "Is everyone quiet because we all have Alphas now?"

She saw everyone look at each other.

Pepper spoke, "we are worried about you.. to be mated roughly does not sound…"

Bruce reminded Felicity, "If you fear him you will not like carrying his heirs. You will feel scared of your own children… there will be nothing you could do because he would make you submit until you carry at least one of his heirs."

"It was odd when he did that… I felt a heat beginning."

Jane smiled, "Either way, you can not fear him when you release your first egg. Whatever you feel then will be the emotions through your entire relationship."

Right...they all had such wonderful stories for the release of their first egg. The complete trust. The gentle touches. How Bruce loved to touch Nat because that was their last sense, it was like a forbidden fruit. Nat never challenged the Alpha of her original group. Everyone in the whole world knew not to challenge Fury.

Felicity remembered Loki saying he knew he was outnumbered, so he would not taste her until they were in private, or Tony allowed him too. Both options would be done in a private place. Felicity felt her entire body go warm just knowing that they would most likely mate immediately.

"They have a very strong bond already, don't they?" Bucky asked.

"With his numerical senses...he will only want her. He only has eyes for her, he will know her heat cycle by smell, her voice will calm him, he will love touching her, and tasting her will feel even better because 1: that's a forbidden fruit and 2: he already loves touching her. Felicity loves his voice, she will be put into a heat easier with his touches...which he loves to do. The sight of him relaxes her...which he apparently wants to let her to be an equal. His scent is her favorite thing...so when he touches her, his favorite thing to do, she will be drowning in his scent. Finally taste...he could literally demand she kiss him, and if he was not gentle she would be in a heat so quick." Pepper stabbed a berry with her fork, "they are perfect for breeding. I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant before any one in our pack."

Felicity put her head down. "Would it really be that easy?"

Jane's strained voice showed she was trying to stay calm, "Which means if you would get pregnant… Tony or Thor would have to step down as lead Alpha. OR Loki would have to take you somewhere to start your own pack."

Felicity cleaned her plate, "We better get some rest…." She heard everyone tell her goodnight. Felicity went to bed but couldn't sleep until she used a slumber scent on her pillow.

Felicity woke with a long stretch and loud yawn. Everyone was up and preparing for the day, Peper and Jane were already scented and Bruce was gone. Felicity got a shower in the Alpha calming scents. When she was done she went and helped the other Omegas make breakfast. All of the Alphas were patiently waiting.

Felicity constantly felt Loki's eyes on her. When Felicity went with her usual berry smoothie Loki told her to get a fork for herself and a plate. Her chest fluttered in excitement. He was going to share his food. She was finally going to be able to taste bacon. Felicity let him give her some food from his untouched plate. Of course it had to be untouched...they couldn't taste each other even through sharing food.

"I would not be able to finish if I had any more than that Al-"

"Loki."

She quietly repeated him.

Loki gently ran his finger along her cheek, "Felicity, I will always be there to protect you, but being my mate, you will need confidence."

She looked at his face, but not his eyes. "I'm an Omega. I don't exactly ooze confidence." Felicity realized she gave a smartass reply to her Alpha mate and she braced herself for any punishment.

His purr and praise forced her eyes to meet his, "that is a good start." She blushed in embarrassment when he got her to look at him. "You are beautiful." Felicity's eyes went wide but stayed on his after a command. "Have you ever been complimented?" Felicity shook her head slowly to maintain looking at his gorgeous eyes. He hummed, "have you had sex before?" Then Felicity took her eyes from him and looked at the fingers on her thigh. "Well… I guess I am going to have to be very...controlled your first time to give you an orgasm without the release of an egg."

Felicity grabbed the hand on her thigh to smell his wrist. "Is that...possible between mates?"

Loki purred, "of course. I will handle you with care and we will do it during a time where your heat is easier to control. It will be a good way to build trust. Besides, I want to show you just how spoiled you will be for the rest of your life." He pulled his hand from her and told her to eat.

After breakfast Loki suggested she sit with him and she was able to curl into his lap, smell him, listen to him read, and felt his soothing touches. Her eyes closed briefly and the words of the book didn't make sense from what she remembered of the storyline.

She heard his laugh echoing inside his chest. "Feel better, Felicity?"

"Yes, al...Loki."

"Good."

"Loki?" He hummed and she continued, "is it hard for you to be… to make me an equal?"

"No. I know this is what you need for successful heirs." A rougher drag of his fingers along her hip sent electric towards the inside of her body, "as your Alpha I know what you need."

Felicity pushed herself into him trying so desperately to get more pressure and his hands fisted her clothes but did not rest against her with a quiet growl.

Tony's snarl brought her some what out of her desires, "Separate now."

Felicity whined as she parted from Loki. Tony backed her against a corner and growled, "you are in the final hours of your natural heat cycle. Get. Control. Of yourself. Do you want a death sentence for someone?!"

Felicity tried to hide her terror but still shrieked when she spoke, "No!" As soon as she shrunk to the floor she heard Loki growl for everyone to get out of his way. "I'm fine...I'm ok." Still she felt gentle touches and heard Loki's soothing words. He had her look at him but she could not hold his gaze too long.

"Felicity, my Omega. Look at me." He held her hand with both of his, "Look at my hands. They will comfort and protect you. My hands will give you anything you need-AT suitable times." Loki's low laugh at her attempts at more pressure made her frustrated. After all these hours, he called her by name but now she was his Omega while calming her down. She did calm down after she put her nose into his neck and breathed. His body was so warm she could easily smell leather among his scorched Earthy aroma. She watched his muscles move as he talked and especially when he would strain not to grip tightly. "Felicity… you should go relax."

"Loki… please?" Felicity stared into his eyes just as he always told her to in order to be an equal, "Alpha, please?"

A low grumble, "you know I currently have no control in the matter."

"Loki will relax too." Thor suggested with a hint Loki would be forced back into his chambers.

"Felicity. I will see you soon." Loki cupped her face with his large hand and moved so he could see her eyes. "Relax."

Felicity took in his features and believed him. She moved to get off of him but his hands lingered before HE took the steps backwards. She stomped off to her place before the pack Alphas could force her back. She didn't want to be near anyone but Loki.

Once in her room she got a favorite audiobook and went on her treadmill. She stared off. Seeing but not paying attention to her surroundings. Barely even listening to the tape. She was in a daze. The small heat from before still warm in her body even after the stress of being cornered by an Alpha. How dare Tony do that too her. She found her mate. Of course it had to be during the end of her natural heat cycle... She usually had it under control, especially after a minute one. Oh but Loki. It was like she was thrown into larger heats with even a slight firm touch. What would she do if he was rougher -would it cross into fear, or would she want him to mark her skin like Betas gave each other?

Felicity screamed when Loki stood beside her. Quickly pulling her ear buds out she started to question him but with the first sound of a 'w' he interrupted her.

"I made you dinner."

"What? I mean.. Alphas don't do that."

Loki smirked, "you would be surprised what I am willing to do for you." He shrugged, "besides I am a bit hungry from breakfast still."

Felicity's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry. I was selfish… I. I. I, really wanted to taste meat, I never really had it before. We are allowed dairy but meat is just a very rare treat if I'm good for a long time."

Loki was looking around, "you like it in here?"

Alicia paused...he didn't accept her apology… "It's cozy."

"Felicity..I do accept your apology, but if you desire something. Be sure to tell me." His eyes finally met hers, "would you like more meat in your diet?" She nodded, "well come with me."

She held the hand that was offered. She tried to ignore Tony watching their every move from the other section of her tiny home. Loki pulled her to the table and he seemed so huge sitting in her small space. She looked at the bowl in front of her and her mouth watered. There was small pieces of meat in the vegetable soup.

"I hope you don't mind that I combined our ingredients together. If you would like we can share the days ingredients as well as breakfast and dinner together."

"Alpha! You need your strength! You shouldn't have shared your meat with me." Felicity shook her head and looked down, "you should not have made dinner for me."

"Well there was a little confidence in you then."

"I shouldn't have had an outburst like that. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Loki chuckled again, "worry is in your nature. Confidence will be too." Loki pushed the food to her as an unspoken acceptance to her apology, "now eat."

Felicity got a spoonful of vegetables and a piece of meat. Not very much broth. She blew on it a few times. Felicity hummed in pleasure and took many bites.

A touch of his fingers up her side and her hand, "Felicity, savor it. No one is going to take this from you. I promise." She looked at him and he smiled, "tell me… are you actually pleased with this 'cozy' space?"

"I feel safe in small spaces… you saw my bed, its covered in pillows and many blankets."

Loki hummed, he held his hand out and a glimmer of gold caught Alicia's eyes. It was an emerald green blanket. Black and gold embroideries decorating it. He draped it over her and she instantly smelled it. She made a content hum.

"Is it too heavy?"

Felicity hummed, "no. It's comforting."

"This a blanket I often sleep with. It has some weight to it and I assumed you would like my scent, beings as I can't properly scent you yet." Felicity pulled the blanket up to her eyes to hide her blush. "You really have never had any sexual experience, not even by your own hand?"

"I have been waiting...for you."

"I'm honored you would save such an important event for me. I apologize if you are upset about my previous experience...it was so I would be able to please my Omega better."

Felicity glanced at him and he seemed concerned. "I guess I'll find out if it was worth it."

Loki laughed in a huff of relief. "I hope it is more than satisfactory. Was your soup good?"

"Very good. Where did you learn to cook?"

"I like to read. I rarely read cookbooks, but I might have a few recipes I wanted to make."

Felicity piped up, "I enjoy reading, well I usually have audiobooks because I keep busy." Her eyes followed Loki's hardening gaze...where Tony stood.

"Well I should go. Relax little one. I will see you tomorrow."

Felicity awoke wrapped in Loki's scent and she hurried to get breakfast ready for her Alpha… but he was already waiting for her. Of Course the others were there watching him. Loki walked to her and encased her in a loose hug as he sniffed her. He let her go and Tony approached her. She did her best to not step back. Tony smelled her as well, then nodded to Loki.

"Well then Felicity… pending approval from all of the packs…. We may be able to acquire our official mate status."

Felicity smiled, "really?"

"Well...with a whole day going by as you slept you are out of your heat."

"A whole day?!"

Loki chuckled, "relax."

Felicity was smelled by everyone..it was rather embarrassing but, apparently, Loki convinced them he would be gentle with her. At Least for the first time and everyone was making sure they did not smell even a trace of a heat. Even when Loki and Felicity were released to finalize themselves. Loki refused to go anywhere private until Felicity ate -savored the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has the Explicit sexual content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content...

Loki took her to his room.

"If you need to relax after, go to your space."

"Okay Loki."

Then he approached cautiously and she had her eyes on his lips, face, neck, hands -any exposed flesh. Loki stood in front of her. And he was staring at her lips.

"Felicity… I am going to be gentle with you our first time. The goal is for you not to release an egg, this time. I imagine it is going to be difficult for both of us."

Felicity just wanted to taste him. Her eyes met his, "I thought after the final sense there will be an immediate need to mate?"

"We could make love before our final sense."

Felicity was confused. "Is that possible?"

"No matter what. We could not taste the other. It will be easier for the desired outcome."

Felicity nodded but she could not peel her eyes off of his skin. His hands were gently removing her clothes. Then he laid her on the bed with a smirk.

"How much can I trust you not to taste me right now?"

Felicity smiled and shrugged.

"With the way you are staring at my current state of skin exposure, I would say not at all. I'm going to have to keep my clothes on." Felicity's eyes widened and Loki spoke up. "There are ways I could make sure you don't taste me… certain positions, perhaps a gag." Loki moved off the bed and shed his clothes. Felicity watched each ripple of muscles. She was captivated. She never saw anyone naked before -his thumbs caught his underwear and she looked away with a vivid red across her face. "You are bare now and you are embarrassed to see me in the same state?"

"The Omegas help me care for myself during strong heats… I've never seen anyone -absolutely naked before." She peaked at his face that held a teasing smirk as soon as her eyes went down his bare body.

Felicity's thoughts were racing: Oh god. That's what that looks like? How is that going to go anywhere?

"I promise I will bring you pleasure."

Felicity squeaked and covered her face in embarrassment. She felt the bed press down and her stomach felt tight. She looked at him and noticed the near dramatic difference in size between them.

"Are you ready to start?"

Felicity could only nod. He pressed a hand on her pelvis and teased his way in between her legs. She was barely breathing with how amazing it felt. Then she felt something push against her, between her, and she shuddered. Then light circles were being drawn along her in smooth strokes. Felicity parted her legs further and further as she gripped the sheets in frustration. Something was building in her body as her muscles grew tight with the anticipation of more...

"You are almost there…"

"Please. Just do something. More-something."

"This might be uncomfortable at first. It will get better, I promise."

Felicity felt pressure pushing into her and she hissed. Loki told her to relax as best she could and focusing on how uncomfortable it is will make it worse. Told her to focus on the circles as he stopped adding the terrible tearing sensation. Soon she was in the world of bliss again. Loki eased the other sensation slowly. Soon his other hand was massaging her chest. Felicity thought those were only for feeding babes, not for pleasure.

She was making such embarrassing sounds but Loki encouraged more with different touches. All touches that could barely be felt. She whined his name as she felt the muscles he was touching contract tighter.

"Relax. You are scaring yourself from your pleasure. It is right there for you to experience."

The hand dancing along her chest went to her core. She felt those talented fingers getting slick and then were removed. Felicity groaned wanting that other hand back. Anywhere on her. Her eyes cracked open to see that missing hand being stared at intensely by Loki. Loki grinned as she looked at his hand..his fingers were wetting his thumb. Then those fingers were on her breast. They circled the nipple with ease now.

Felicity's mind blanked.

Her body was so light and energized. She smelled Loki's strong scent and she sought him out. When she didn't feel anything but heavily sheets her eyes opened. Loki was wiping his fingers off and breathed harshly outwards. She moved towards him with his name as question.

Loki turned towards her, "did you like your first orgasm?" He chuckled, "I'll take your giant smile as a good sign."

"An egg release will feel better than that?" Felicity's voice was melodic and hopeful.

"I would like to give you another without an egg before that."

Felicity's eyes widened, "but Loki!"

"Felicity, those were just two fingers."

Her eyes went to his pelvis and shot back up.

"You are already scared… Go to your space and relax." Loki's eyes closed and his voice was strained, "we can try later."

"What about.. your…"

"I will be fine. You don't need to worry."

Felicity stared at his face. Down his neck, chest, and stomach… she made a sound for question.

"You don't need to do anything."

"Can i… get familiar with..it.?"

Her eyes met his but she became flustered at his restrained smile and teasing question, "how are you going to do that?"

Felicity found interest in the golden design on the bed cover. "Play with it."

Loki chuckled, "you mean a handjob?" At Felicity's nod he went to the bed and laid down. Felicity got in the massive bed and knelt beside him. "Just start wherever you want." Her trembling hands found one of his. That hand went to her knee.

Felicity's hands explored every muscle in his torso and arms. She looked at the..odd appendage that was standing up. She let her hands go down the trail of hair but hesitated and put hands on his hips. Somewhere along her journey she straddled his legs and that was a strain on her legs at first but she got used to it.

"Felicity you don't have too."

She looked up at him and blushed.

"You have been staring at my erection for the past few minutes and THEN you blush when looking at me?" Loki's head fell onto the pillow with a small laugh.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Hold the length and gently move your hand up and down."

Felicity moved her one hand and wrapped her hand around it. It was insanely warm. Soft yet firm. She moved her hand up and then down. It was very interesting.

Loki sighed and his face looked relieved. Felicity's other hand traced along the balls forcing Loki to moan. All of her touches were experimental and earned a substance from the tip that helped with a smooth slide. Felicity was rubbing herself on Loki's leg, desperate for touch.

Loki glanced at her, "Do you want your second orgasm?"

Felicity's eyes were scrunched as his leg was not enough. She whispered, "Please?"

"Move further up. Straddle me. Now, just grind on me. Experiment and then we will see how you fare with penetration."

Felicity was trying desperately for release as she moved her hips against his. Loki's cock was parting her folds and rubbing against her wonderfully but it wasn't enough..

"Loki… I need more."

Felicity did as she was told and lowered herself slowly. Loki's moan and groans did something to her to make her push through the pain. Loki obviously smelt her distress and started doing those heavenly circles. She almost fell forward at the first few strokes.

She was pushed up right. "Felicity. No tasting yet. Lean back on your hands. Grip my knees if you need to."

Loki was the experienced one after all. She did exactly as she was told. Her good efforts were rewarded with pleasure and praise. Release came so fast it smudged all thoughts clear. She was on her back but Loki was above her, still joined together.

Just a single syllable as a thought. Oh..

"If you want to stop you need to tell me. I do have some things to help the swelling go down."

"Can we kiss now?" It wasn't a thought. It just flew out of her mouth.

"Are you scared?" She shook her head then Loki thrust gently and grew harder. Felicity's body grew hot, radiating from their joined bodies. "Are you sure?"

"Alpha, Loki… don't stop… kiss me. Alph-"

There was no word for it. It was too intense to explain what she felt as soon as Loki's tongue was in her mouth. Felicity could burn lava with how hot her body was. It was by far the strongest heat she has ever experienced. Loki was being very rough with her. It was a mix of pain and bliss. He bit her lip and tugged before melding their lips together again. Thrusts were so hard her legs were forced open to their max stretch, which added to the blissful sensation. Her fingers dug into Loki's skin and his fingers were in her hair while the other hand couldn't decide to: rub her breast, pull her closer by the hip, or push her leg further into the bed.

While Loki growled and groaned, Felicity moaned into his mouth or hair. The coil in her stomach tightened and she was screaming his name in desperation of release. Then Loki something sharp pierced her shoulder and she knew it drew blood.

The coil sprung free and threw her outside of her body. She still felt Loki going and keeping her body from coming down completely. Then her body was soothed with a sensation of fullness from a liquid. Loki was panting above her and she felt their sticky skin rubbing with each heavy breath.

Loki smiled down at her, "Three eggs…"

Felicity sighed… "no wonder I kept feeling so.. weightless." Felicity smelled the air and smiled… she was finally scented.

~~~~~~

Every night Loki mated her. It was normal, she needed scented daily. Then one night Loki smelled her after a thorough scenting and made the announcement into her neck.

Loki decided to start their own pack, especially with how Felicity's nerves were constantly probed by the other members. Everyone grew able to stand each other better once Felicity and Loki moved. Of course with twins on the way, Loki was convinced he would have a whole personal pack soon enough.

With full intentions of trying for many more heirs... Loki HAD to get an upgrade from a house with four bedrooms to a mansion and a staff to go with it. After their 7th child they stopped trying as much for egg release. It didn't stop the need for it during natural heats though.

When she would sing the children to sleep, Loki was pulled into a deep slumber as well. Soon he learned to wait in their own bed for her during night time. However the children had a different plan… a schedule for their Alpha dad to sleep in their bed on different days.

On nights were Loki would be able to sleep with her in their own bed. She combed through his hair as she pushed him into a deep slumber. Only to admire his face. She felt at peace with her fierce protector asleep because she knew Loki needed his breaks.

Felicity yawned after a night of staring at Loki too long before she fell asleep.

Loki went behind her. "Love what are we going to do about our sleeping schedule?"

She shrugged as she heard the children argue over whose turn it was tonight. She leaned into him with a sigh, "Go look at the chart."

"My Happiness…" Loki's hands found her belly and whispered into her ear, "there are only seven days in a week…"

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note Explanation/Clarification:
> 
> Felicity (the senses in the order she experienced and how she is affected)  
1-Sound -he would be able to control her with his sounds  
2-touch -his touch can put her into a heat if he touches her the way he does like the first time (roughly)  
3-sight - Loki's appearance will calm her  
4-smell -loves to smell him, he scents her often  
5-taste -cant Kiss in public or even share food
> 
> Loki (the senses in the order he experienced and how he is affected)  
1-Sight -she would be the only one he would ever look for  
2-Smell -he will KNOW her heat cycle just by her smell  
3-sound -her voice will literally put him to sleep.  
4-touch -his favorite thing to do is feel her  
5-taste -cant kiss in public or even share food


End file.
